


Out There Somewhere In Here Everywhere

by helens78



Series: Hellfire (AU) [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Podfic Available, Prequel, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he meets Charles, Erik has a few moments to himself in the Hellfire Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There Somewhere In Here Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to the Hellfire Club AU, this occurs just before the events of [Got To Sin To Get Saved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/223208), by myself and [Cesare](http://ao3.org/users/Cesare).
> 
> Many hearts and much love to Ces for encouraging me on this. Couldn't do it without you! ♥
> 
>  **Podfic!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2011/out-there-somewhere-in-here-everywhere-by-helens78/). :)

_Somewhere in here,_ David once said, _there's a man who loves these things._ His hand was heavy on Erik's chest, his eyes on Erik's, and Erik didn't look away. It was far enough along in their five days together that Erik could simply face the words without flinching, without thought, without any emotion of any kind. David could see into him by then. Somewhere inside Erik, there was a man who loved what David did to him-- what others would do to him.

It's a good thing, too, because if he hadn't found that man, the core of him who takes and _wants_ and begs for more besides, some of the things he's been asked to do would have hurt. Some of the things he's been told to do would have left him snarling.

He's just pulling on his clothes after his last encounter when one of the supervisors walks in, unannounced and uninvited.

"Don't be so quick to put those clothes on," he says. This one is Jared. Fortyish. Plain. Beady-eyed. Shorter than Erik by a considerable margin, but that doesn't put him off. It might be appealing if Jared weren't covered with body hair and didn't have a tendency to sweat through his clothes, no matter how cool it is in the building.

Erik lifts an eyebrow, and Jared continues, "You might be seeing someone else tonight." He looks Erik up and down. "Did the last one fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Did he come inside you?"

"Yes." Luckily for Erik, tests are required before people can gain access to the mutants at the Hellfire Club; regular tests that are kept updated and on file. Not that he thinks anyone would give a damn if the humans passed on diseases to the mutants. It might even be worth a research paper or two: _Are sexually-transmitted diseases communicable to mutants with these sorts of mutations? What about these?_

He doubts Jared has ever thought of these things. There'd be no reason for him to care. Erik's had this ugly little man inside him, fed into his fetish for bare-handed spanking and verbal humiliation. _My wife would kill me_ , he panted at the time, _kill me if she knew, but you won't talk, will you, filthy slut, dirty mutant whore, you'll never tell, our little secret... but they'll hear about you, all our clients, I'll tell all of them so they'll know you like to beg for it, don't you, say it, please please please Master fuck me..._

Today Jared's wearing a silver chain around his neck, hidden underneath the buttoned collar of his dress shirt. Erik imagines what it would be like to tighten it and watch him turn red, then purple, vivid with the lack of air.

Instead he listens to the last of Jared's instructions.

"Clean yourself inside as well as out, then. Use the shower down the hall, not this one; the stalls have equipment for those things."

"I'm aware of it."

"Be quick. Dr. Xavier should be here in just over half an hour."

"Dr. Xavier...?"

"Charles Xavier. He's a fan of mutants who are all used up, but he's squeamish about body fluids. So wash your ass out, and do a good job."

"You said I _might_ be seeing someone else."

Jared shrugs. "He might not pick you. It all might be for nothing. But we're not going to give him someone else's sloppy seconds. Well." Jared smirks. "Seconds, but not sloppy." He pauses. "And more like hundred-and-seconds, given how popular you are, but that's really quibbling."

"I'll take care of it," Erik says brusquely. He looks Jared up and down. "Anything else?"

Jared eyes him and then steps into the room. "Well, how long can it really take you to clean up," he says, unzipping his pants. "Get on your knees, bitch. Let's see if you've got a secondary mutation to avoid choking on cock."

 _A man who loves these things_ , David said, and Erik holds onto David's voice in his head as he goes to his knees. He ignores the taste, ignores the smell. He's just a body, hair to grip and a mouth to fuck, and as Jared drives in swift and brutal, Erik rests a hand on his own cock. He's getting harder by the moment.

*

One of the things David taught him, in those five days of training before he came here, was that there were many things-- mundane things-- that might be pleasant, given the right circumstances. There were things Erik had gritted his teeth through, as a boy, and David had pointed out the pleasure he could take in them as a man.

He's alone in the common bathroom, the shower at the end. Like the rest of the stalls, it has a metal hose and a selection of nozzle attachments, and he washes himself thoroughly before turning his back to the spray and reaching, with his ability, for the hose and the largest nozzle, screwing it tightly on.

This he's done before. The first time it was a joy was back at David's place, the first night David had him, but it's been pleasant the several times since that he's done it. Here at Hellfire he's done it several times; always when he's ordered to, sometimes when he's not. He takes the lubricant off the shelf and slicks the nozzle with it, and then he rinses his hands clean. He won't need them for the rest.

Bending forward slightly, he braces himself against the shower door. The water cascades down on him, and he eases the nozzle forward, presses it between his legs. His aim is unerring, of course, because he can feel the nozzle itself, rigid, smooth, beginning to press inside him.

His last client used him thoroughly, but didn't tell him to come. Jared-- conscious of what he might be doing in half an hour, perhaps-- told him not to. If he lets himself come now, he probably won't be able to get it up for the next man-- assuming Dr. Charles Xavier even picks him. These humans and their titles. Perhaps he's a medical doctor with a fondness for scalpels or sounds; Erik might get some enjoyment out of that. Or possibly he's just another man who spent an extra four years in school and expects universal obeisance for his treatise on the merits of mutant breeding programs. Maybe all he'll want from Erik is to look at the marks on him, make Erik touch them instead of adding his own.

It doesn't matter. Right now he's alone, he's not being watched, and the nozzle moves into him, opening and stretching his ass just as well as tonight's human did. Even just that is enough to make Erik breathe harder; even just the pleasure of that unyielding metallic invasion.

He reaches up with his ability and twists the valve, warm water flowing through the hose and slowly filling him. His head drops forward, and he moans, careful with the valve, patient. This can't happen too quickly.

When David did this to him, it wasn't the first time. He'd seen no way it could possibly be arousing, not after his experiences before: being filled with fluid until he cramped, made to retain it until tears leaked from his eyes. But with David it was a means to an end, and it wasn't in a sterile hospital environment. David had drawn Erik into the bathroom and hooked up the hose himself, explaining moment-by-moment what he was doing.

 _I'm pressing the nozzle inside you,_ he'd said, Erik's cock rising and filling as he put actions to his words. _And I'm going to fill you with warm water until you're swollen from it, until you can't take any more for me. Then I'm going to slip the nozzle free, and you'll hold that water. You won't be able to relax, of course. Not until it's time. Are you full enough, Erik? Can you speak? Shake your head when you don't think you can take more. No, I've done this to dozens of people before you, you can take more than that. Don't shake your head at me, not yet. Not yet. All right, there. Now then. Let's lie you down for a while, let you feel that. Come on._

Here he's alone, has to do it to himself. But the water rushes through the metal hose, and he can feel it; he can feel the warmth and motion, the steady flow of water. He can feel the nozzle, holding him open, heating from his body and the water.

He can take this, and he can take more, flushing out the human who had him earlier.

When there's water enough that it's a strain, he blocks the valve and carefully slips the nozzle out of himself, turning slowly so he can catch the nozzle in his hands and clean it off. When that's done, he rinses himself again, washing his hands, his face, his cock. He opens his mouth to the spray and spits, over and over, freeing him from the sour taste of Jared's semen.

Still full, and _warm_ , warm from inside, he cuts the spray and steps out of the shower, moving very slowly, holding the water inside himself. A challenge, just him and his control over his body; he heads for the outer bench and dries off, wrapping the towel carefully around his waist when he's done.

Back in his room, he stretches out across his bed, face down. _Stubborn_ , David said, watching Erik's face as he held the water inside him, but there was pleasure and respect in his voice, too. When it was time to empty himself then, David left him alone to do it; now and here, this may be the last time he has to himself for the rest of the evening. He closes his eyes, draws his right leg up toward his chest, determined to enjoy every mindless moment of it.

*

Another quick shower when it's all done, and Erik finds a clean turtleneck and a simple pair of trousers to wear. Xavier might want him used, but if he's anything like the other humans Erik has run into here, he'll want to _unveil_ the marks of Erik's previous clients, reveal them as if they're some great secret, as if Xavier alone has seen them. Ridiculous, but humans so frequently have their little delusions; it's given Erik an advantage more times than he can count.

He looks at himself in the mirror. This is _temporary_ , this place; this hall of pain and pleasure, this twisted world where people share hate and lust with equal passion. Shaw will be here, and Erik will find him, trade places with whatever mutant he's planning to expend himself on for the night. Hate, lust, passion, fear-- all of it leading to Shaw's death. It'll be worth it. _Anything_ would be worth it.

There's a whistle from the door; Jared again. "Downstairs," he tells Erik. "I hope you're ready."

Straightening his shoulders, Erik only nods. One more forgettable encounter, and he'll see about getting some well-earned sleep.


End file.
